Sub Rosa
by LadyIfe
Summary: He was not only the Savior and loved by many. Two loved him more than one could imagine. One, whose life is known. The other, whose life is kept in secrets. *Summary/Rating might change.*
1. Prologue

**Authoress Note(s): **Taking a break from my other stories to write this one. Kind of something I had on my mind for a minute. Should note, I am changing a few things. Like names will be the originals, or as close as I can get to them. The villages, cities, towns, well I'm just gonna use- not the originals just for the halibut (Ha, see what I did there?), because I like the way it sounds and plus well I'm writing this, so I do what I want. Even if, incorrect. Anywho! I'm gonna try and keep close to the originals in hurr, but adding twists and turns. Like a twister of unexpectied-ness and turns. And for once, I'm gonna try and be funny. (Omg, no! I am so not funny.) Too bad, I never attempted a comedy/romance/etc. etc story before. So I want to try. And what better way to start than with a...bible-fic!

Also, some details might left out. Reason being, you're more than welcome to picture/ use your imaginations for it. Or I will refer to it later. Either or.

Okay, I'm gonna keep this short, if there's anything you want to know, let me know. If you want to tell me your thoughts, cool. If you want to be mean, well...I guess that's why there's the First Amendment, you evil people. JK...not really. But leave it all in reviews. Please and Thank you~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bible or any part of it, I only own any characters I make up, the plot, and any alternate events in this story. This is purely fan-made, I make no profit from it.(Nor do I own the Hebrew lullaby _'*****Numi Numi'_)

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Faction, Drama, Action, War, Adventure, and Fantasy.

* * *

.Prologue.

* * *

_-Jerusalem-_

"*****_Numi, numi yaldati, Numi, numi, nim... Numi, numi k'tanati...Numi, numi, nim._

_Aba halach la'avoda - Halach, halach Abera. Yashuv im tzeit halevana - Yavi lach matana..._

_Numi, numi..."_

_I smiled._

_She's asleep._

_The smile I have vanishes. Why? Because I am giving up my precious daughter, so she may be free from the mistakes I've made._

_I'll miss her smiles. Her laughs. Her needing me. Wanting me. Her beautiful golden brown curls, almost like honey spun so perfectly with rays of the sun. Those blessed eyes. But I will do anything to keep her from them. Even if it means, never seeing her grow up into a beautiful woman and wife. I place my sleeping daughter in the cart that is to be dragged with the mule. I make sure the blanket keeps her warm and I pray to God she be kept safe and sound from bandits and wild animals._

_My Lord, forgive me, but I can no longer protect her, if I cannot protect myself. I stare at the fading marks on my arms; this is not the life for her. One where our people will taunt and judge her, for my actions. To be treated no better than one of the animals._

_I command the mule so it will leave before the sun rises and the townsfolk wonder why I was out here so early. I watched, in tears._

_My dear Kitra, may the Lord bless you and watch over you._

_~.~.~.~.~ _

_Three of the women laughed and giggled. They were leaving the Holy City, heading back to their hometown, Cana. As usual, it was a wonderful event. The men were walking a few paces ahead, trying to avoid the women's conversation._

_"I can't wait to go back again!" shouted the middle daughter, smiling._

_"Yes, yes, now calm down my dear. You need to save your energy for the trip." reminded her mother._

_"Yes, mother." She spoke._

_They chose to travel at night to avoid the heat of the sun. Plus the dangers of being robbed were slightly higher in the daytime, as they could be spotted easily. There were only three men and four women. Two of the women and one of the men were barely of age. One of the daughters was betrothed to a younger man ahead of them. The other man was the father of the children._

_The older woman and man, kept things calm between the groups, as they chatted amongst themselves. The youngest—only about nine years old—spotted a stray animal traveling with them. "Ima! Ima!" She shouted and pointed, but her mother shushed her. _

_Her sister older by a year looked in the direction she pointed in, "there's an animal over there." She said._

_The mother and eldest daughter looked to the right of them. Indeed, a lone mule carrying a small cart walked by itself. There was no one with it, in front of it or even behind it. It was like it was abandoned._

_"The animal is probably lost…"explained the eldest daughter. _

_The men turned around. The women had stopped walking and were all gazing at something. "We need to go, women!" yelled the husband and father. He did not want to be behind schedule. _

_The wife nodded, "Listen to your father, we need—" She noticed a child missing._

_"Alitzah?" The wife glanced around, "Alitzah!" She spotted her going toward the mule, "Alitzah! Come back here!" The woman went after her child, as did the others. The father especially hurried over. Who knew what could happen? It could be a trap._

_Alitzah already there, poked around the mule. She grabbed the ropes it had on its neck, stopping it. The young girl proceeded to snoop, regardless of her parents warning. It was faint, but she heard a sound coming from the cart. Alitzah, hurried over but before she could lift the sheet, her father grabbed her. Alitzah's brothers quickly inspected the area, making sure no thieves were around after them. _

_No one was there._

_"But...Abi?" Alitzah said quietly._

_"You do not wander off on your own! Do you understand!" he told her, trying not to yell._

_Alitzah's lips quivered as if she was going to cry. Her mother, Adara, and sisters, Elianna and Bira, sighed in relief that she was safe. Alitzah's brother, Chasin and Elianna's soon to be husband, Tze'el, took the daughters back to their belongings so they could continue on. _

_"Eri…"_

_He looked back at his wife. "Let's go, Adara." He watched as she peeked into the cart, and then covered her mouth with her hands. Eri walked over to her and glanced in the cart as well. There, a scared child—no more than four—hid underneath the wool blanket. Eri uncovered the child. She had tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Who leaves a child out here?" Eri questioned._

_Adara went to pick up the child, but she smacked her hand away. "Not mama, not mama!" she cried._

_The child was dirty and had old and worn clothing on. Adara looked at her husband. "We cannot leave her out here."_

_"But—"_

_"Eri, the Lord sent her to us, we cannot leave her!" Adara claimed. She went back to the child. "Little one, what is your name?" The girl didn't answer, Adara smile, "if you tell us, we can help you find your mother," she added. This sparked the child's interest._

_"…K-kitr-a." She whispered._

_"Kitra, do you want to come with us, until we find your mother." Adara asked, trying to make the girl comfortable._

_Kitra nodded. Adara smiled. Eri grabbed the mule, and like that they had an extra person with them._

_~.~.~.~.~_

.Eight Years Later.

-Cana-

"Kitra! Would you hurry we need to go!" Alitzah yelled.

Nothing.

Alitzah rolled her brown eyes, supporting the two year old boy on her hips, mindful of her enlarged belly. "Kitra! It's a mikveh, not a spring!" The teen huffed and peeked in the area, carefully keeping her light brown cotton dress clear of the water. Her toddler son held on tight to the brown sash on her shoulder that went across her pregnant figure. "Ki—"

Out of nowhere, the young girl jumped from underneath the water and splashed her sister. Kitra laughed. "Got you, sister!" she giggled, wiping the water from her face.

Alitzah frowned and set her son down. "This is no times for games, Kitra. You know mother is working hard on this."

Kitra splashed more water, "I didn't ask her to…"

"No, but you have to, you're a woman and-"

"I don't want to!" Kitra shouted, her voice echoing a bit. "You didn't either."

Alitzah wiped the bits of water from her black thick hair, before putting the mitpachath back on her head. "Aside the point, I love my husband and we have a beautiful son and another coming soon. Do you not want the joys of becoming a wife and mother?" she asked her younger sister, helping her out of the water and drying her off. Then handed her a linen white undergarment to put on.

"Maybe, but….I just don't want to right now." Kitra explained. She slipped the white-ish material on to her half-dried body before putting on her light blue kethoneth, it used to be Alitzah's at one point in time.

Alitzah couldn't grasp her sister's views, how could she _not_ want a family?

"It's part of God's plan, dear sister." she reminded Kitra. Picking up her son, who was about to wander into the streets.

The girl sighed, "Well God's plan can just b-"

"Do not speak such blasphemy!" Alitzah cut her sister off. Roughing putting her hair in a wet bun before leaving. Quickly, Kitra slipped on her sandals.

Kitra rolled her eyes but listened to her sister. When they finished, both girls went to their parent's home. The sun had its rays spread bright and heated the land. Along the way, they walked pass various people of Cana. Most of them were working; building new homes or fixing up damages. A few groups hanging around were travelers waiting for someone to offer them to stay over for the night. _A few women glanced over and greeted us, politely we greeted them back. As usual the men ignore us; it was natural, men did not speak to women in public_. From a few homes they could smell that a few were preparing meals for lunch. Then afterwards, they have to get ready for dinner. Meals here were simple either grains, fruits, or whatever they could get fresh. Like milk, cheese, and sometimes if they were lucky, there was yogurt. But that's it was like for Kitra's family.

Most of these homes were the same, build with material commonly found around here like wood, balsat, limestones, and regular stones. Then there were mixtures of earth, ash, and chalk. Not to mention the mud mixtures that helped keep water out and kept families warm during the nights and a little cooler during the days. The windows were limited and small and narrow on the outside but wide on the inside, to let in the sun in the mornings. They reached their home, as they walked inside they heard their mother and sister talking about the harvest and about their husbands. The growth of the children and comparing them to Elianna's kids.

Adara, was enjoying the presence of her other grandchildren, and Bira was smiling and helping her young daughter to walk. Kitra frowned. Both her sisters were wedded off at her age and, yes, they were happy, but Kitra didn't feel right about it. There was so much she wanted to do before settling down. She was already going against her mother's wishes. Kitra was intrigued with the world of weaponry. Literature and soaked up any knowledge she could get her hands on. There were also many times she attempted to listen to the priests as they talked amongst themselves, though it always ended with someone catching her. What she loved the most of was, the ocean, sometimes she begged her father to take her to the, Ptolemais, town next to the sea. He brought her whenever he needed to purchase any items Cana didn't have. She spend endless times just staring at the water. The smell, the beauty. Kitra loved it.

The young woman could even recall a time where her mother caught writing songs or her thoughts. Kitra was yelled because women were not supposed to and she even asked her who taught her. Never in a million years would Kitra tell on Tze'el; who has successful work as a doctor. She'd had a tough time convincing him, but begged so many times till he finally gave in to his little sister's demands. So she just lied to her mother and claimed to have taught herself.

As Kitra sat down so Alitzah could brush her hair, the young girl once again found herself lost in thoughts about how to get her way out of this betrothal arrangement. She glanced at her family. Elianna would be here soon; she always came to visit with her four children. Aside from not having any children of her own, Kitra stood out from her family. While they had hair tones from black, brown, dark brown, even bits of red or copper, her hair was light. Most people in the town always complimented how it shined brightly, like God had personally gave her, her own golden crown, as if she was blessed more than anyone; Kitra hated hearing it. Her skin was dark-at least when compared to Bira and Chasin. Most of the family was a little light, almost an olive-ish tone. But she had a bronze tone. And she was always curious as to why she had light green eyes. Not only that, but in her right eye; there was a speck of blue.

Except for Chasin and Bira, the rest had their mother's light brown eyes; instead of Eri's dark brown eyes.

Her mother always ignored her questions and told her God gave her with these features.

_What is mother hiding? It's clear I look nothing like her or father. If she adopted me, why can't she tell me? Does she think I'll abandon her?_

"Kitra," Adara started. The girl broke from her thoughts and looked over. "Our prayers have been answered. Your father and I manage to find a young man for you to betroth." Her mother smiled, which made the wrinkles on her face more prominent.

"Ugggh-" Kitra started; instantly, her mother shot a disapproving look.

"You will not start that now, Kitra! This is the third man we found who was willing to meet you after hearing about the first two." Adara said while patting her grandchild in the back so he could stop coughing.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You cannot afford to be picky, my child!" Adara set the child in her lap, "you don't know how difficult it is trying to find a man, with the things you ask for. Not to mention one who will not divorce you after the wedding, or Heaven forbid _before_ the wedding ceremony!"

Kitra stood up and stormed out. "I don't want to marry right now! Why can't any of you understand that!" she cried.

All three of them watched as Kitra left, yet again. Alitzah frowned, "Is she afraid of marriage?"

"I don't know..." Bira answered blankly.

Adara shook her head. "My Lord, why did you bless me with such a difficult daughter..."

_Marriage this, children that. Why can't they leave me alone? I'm tired of everyone but me making choices in my life! Can it get any worse than this?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note(s): **Oh my goodness! I completely forgot this, I wanna thank LadyDorian for beta-ing this story. And also the various people that go over it and give me their opinions on it before I post it (I usually ask family, friends, etc to look at random chapters, so it's not always the same few people reading it. :D )! Okay, this might be my last A/N because I don't wanna distract anyone, but from this point on, anything that has to deal with the characters or plot, I do look things up, research, blah, blah, blah, so if you never heard of the things I add-like no matter how much you 'google' it, I made it up. I'd give an example, but you'll have to wait till we reach those said scenes. Okay, onwards to the actually start of the story!

P.S: OH, riggght, I actually have a map, I am using as a guide for this. So, if you want me to post it on my profile, I can. Only if you reallly want to.

* * *

_Chapter 1: And the Story Begins...At a Wedding._

* * *

"This is going to be a beautiful wedding!" Bira said, getting her children ready.

The women smiled at each other. There was a lot of preparation going into this, so much that there were guests from other villages coming. The soon-to-be bride pinched her cheeks. The sun began to rise not too long ago; even early in the morning everyone was alert and preparing.

"Nervous, are we?" Alitzah teased.

"No...No...No, just shaken with joy!" she exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. We all get a little... 'Shaken with joy'" Elianna assured her.

"Girls, I hope you're nearly ready." Adara came into the room, holding the hand of her oldest grandson. Elianna smiled and gently grabbed her son's hand. As they left, Adara could hear her eldest daughter excusing herself.

"We'll be ready, mother. There is still time" Bira said. Her mother shook her head.

"Ah...excuse me..." another older woman came into the room and Adara moved out the way.

"Hello!" both Bira and Alitzah said.

The bride smiled at the woman, speaking as she hugged her. "I'm so glad you were able to come!"

"It was so nice of you to invite my son and his company and I," she replied.

The girls looked at one another. "Oh, I am so sorry! Bira, Alitzah and Adara, this is Miriam. She and her son are guests of my husband—oops, I mean soon-to-be husband," the bride explained.

Adara and Miriam smiled and greeted each other, as well as Bira and Alitzah. The girls decided they were done and left the bride and the older women. The bride waved goodbye to Alitzah and Bira. The she asked Miriam and Adara to leave. She being more then ready, just wanted to get over her nerves be alone. The two women left the young bride and strolled about the area where the wedding would soon start.

~.~.~.~.~

She had run nearly all night through the desert, the only things she had were the clothes on her back. Tears that had stained her face were now dried marks near her eyes. She ran anywhere but there It was her only chance. In Rome she knew no one: not a friend, not an acquaintance—no one! Her breaths were short; she tried to get as far as she could before her body quit on her. After many years, the Romans finally came back to Israel, and while they slept she snuck out and left, not taking anything with her. She didn't want to risk it. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone that had been nice to her, but they would understand. She reached a well that was usually used for watering animals; looking in it she saw nothing. It had dried up. She even attempted to wave her hand above the watering spot. Nothing.

Luckily, leaving in the middle of the night gave her a head start before the sun came and the guards noticed her missing. The town the Romans were close to wasn't too far from her hometown. Fixing her outfit, she continued on towards town. Picking up her pace after a few steps, the warm air blew past her body.

"I can make it," she breathed, touching her legs. Walking from Saab to Cana wasn't an impossible task, but it sure felt like it, especially alone.

As she wrapped her arms around herself, the young girl thought about the last few years of her life. It all seemed so unbelievable. At twelve years old, the man her parents had met; bought her, who was decent at first. He seemed very wealthy, paying more than the actual bride price, which was only 50 shekels. But then the truth showed its ugly face; his _real _family was supposedly in a lot of debt with the law. In return for tricking her family, he was paid off and she was given to some royal Roman. The girl never thought about that at the time; she was so angry and bitter at the turn of events, she blamed her parents for doing this to her. And not too long after finding out who her actual suitor was, they were off to Rome. There were some up and downs to living in a foreign land. For one, she didn't know anyone or speak the language. It was difficult for her to understand what they wanted of her. Eventually, she learned the language in a surprising way.

The style of clothing was new and scary to her. _So much skin showed. Did these people have no respect for themselves?_ The young lady once thought. But she came to learn to embrace and love their clothes. She had so much more freedom in a way, at least compared to her upbringing. The outfit she wore was white with subtle glints of gold. It was nearly see-through in a way. It fabric clung to her hips like a long skirt, except the presence of a long slit exposed her left leg publicly. The skirt was attached to a thin, metal-like belt resting just below her navel. The young woman's entire midsection was out; her skin glowed in the dim sunlight. The only things covered were her breasts. They were bound beneath a white cotton-like fabric. A golden chain sewn in the sides of the fabric clasped together, the hook-lock rested on the center of her back. In a halter top fashion another set of thin golden chains sewn in the fabric, draped on her shoulder blades and was locked securely behind her neck. Kitra's arms were also adorned with various bracelets and gold trinkets, and her ears decorated with blue gem-encrusted earrings. Truth be told, she was forced to wear this to be humiliated because of how disrespectful she was. If anything at all, she loved not having to cover herself. As much as the men there would stare, they didn't heckle her about treat her any different than one of many slaves there. But that's beside the point. At home, they would shout names like "whore" or whatever else they could think of. They degraded her worth, her self-being, her life. She stopped walking.

Her hair was kept in a single braid that wrapped around itself like a bun.

If this was such the case, why was she going back there? Why? No one knew she had returned and who would ever find out?

She sighed. The only reason she ran off was because she was being forced to marry someone. Even in Rome, it was uncommon for a girl her age to go without a husband. And that, that brought back all those memories of her parents making her marry some guy. Even after all these years, hearing the word marriage gave her body chills. _Nineteen...I am nineteen. I'm all alone—no husband, no children, no family._ Again she started to walk. That's probably why she was returning toCana. She felt alone, and all her family was in that town. She missed them and she was willing to go back, regardless of what the people would say just to see her. Then, after that, she'd leave.

That was her plan.

_~.~.~.~.~_

The two Romans stood outside the entrance of their prince's room. Both men looked at each other nervously, not entirely sure what to do at that point. This wasn't the first time they were in trouble.

"Who's gonna tell him?"

"Not me!" the second guard said in a high-pitched voice. "I... I mean not me." He deepened his voice.

"Someone has to!"

As luck would have it, a new guard was strolling by. Both of them called him over. He had just started before the ship sailed to this land. Figuring, the royal heir would be easier on the new guy, they explained the situation to him. He didn't seem bothered by it. Thankfully, he agreed to enter the chamber and report the news to him.

"Thank the Gods; I don't know if I could have done it."

"Same here, I mean we were supposed to watch her..."

Both men had fallen asleep for a minute, well almost an hour in reality, when a loud noise from her room woke them up. They rushed into her room, if one could call it that, and found no one there. Since then, both of them were weary of reporting it to him. Who knew what would happen to them?

"I just realized something..."

"Yeah?"

"We just hit the shore...how did she escape?"

"Swimming?"

"Hebrew slaves can swim?" He sounded so surprised as if that was impossible. "_Tsk tsk tsk. _What is this world coming to?"

The guard simply shrugged his shoulders. Minutes of silence drifted over them. They were worried about the new guy. But when he came out, he told him the prince wanted _them_.

"Look, just act calm and collected, alright?"

"S-su-sure th-thing!"

Eventually they entered the room; the prince had his back towards his Romans staff, his eyes looking out the small round window; soft amber eyes stared out into the land of these human people, these Hebrews.

"Liviu. Lucian." He spoke bitterly, turning his eyes to them. Lucian stood there breathing incredibly hard, while Liviu shook his head. Then he cleared his throat and had their attention, without Lucian's cowardliness.

Both of them stood there, quietly answering, "Yes."

"I would love to know how a slave with no education managed to slip by you?"

"Well, you see—"

"I wouldn't say she slipped by us—"

"It's just that...well, you know..."

"Things happen," both Liviu and Lucian said at the same time.

The prince laughed for a split second, "Well, one thing is true," he paused, his voice filled with anger, "if you don't find her and bring her back to me before I leave this wretched land, 'things' will 'happen' to both of you!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table in front of him. Both guards jumped in their place and managed to tell him they would find her right away, though they stood perfectly still. The prince gave them an annoyed look and told them, "Standing there isn't going to find that slave any faster!"

"Oh r-right!" They both said, and then looked at each other. "Where do we start?" Lucian asked.

"How about in Ptolemais, where we just landed at! And ask someone if they've seen, oh I don't know, a girl just running through town!"

"Ah! Oh okay!" Lucian spoke, half frightened. Both of them left.

The prince placed his hand on his forehead, sighing deeply, "Such a pain..."

~.~.~.~.~

"I can do this." She encouraged herself, standing a few feet from the gates. It was high noon and the heat had gotten to her. She was very lucky to have run into a group of travelers heading her way, and they let her ride one of the donkeys. She kept the animal close with the group, because she thought that maybe walking so close to one of them no one would recognize her or notice her outfit.

The girl looked around; this place hadn't changed much since she'd left. Was that a good thing though? "What did you all have in mind in this town?" she asked.

One of them answered, "A wedding."

She blinked her light eyes, then smiled, "Oh, I—" Kitra spotted a guard and hid behind one of the taller boys. When the guard didn't spot her, she stood up and let out a huge breath of relief. The group gave her strange looks. "As I was saying, can I tag along with you? To the wedding?"

They looked at each other, "I don't think you Romans would enjoy a wedding like ours."

Confused, she frowned. Then it clicked. "Oh, I'm not a Roman! I...well it's a long story, but I'm actually from Cana," she explained, but none of them believed her.

Still, they didn't tell her _not_ to come, so she smiled and clapped her hands. _Yes! I'm finally going to get a taste of the food I was used to! I do hope they have the same things like at my sisters' weddings, like yogurt I can mix with dried fruits! OH!_ Though her excitement was contained, on the inside she was living a fantasy of wonderful flavors and smells from her childhood. But she still kept out of sight from the Roman guards.

~.~.~.~.~

"You have beautiful daughters," Miriam started.

Adara smiled, "Thank you, it wasn't easy raising them." She laughed, and then explained the one that left before she came was her eldest daughter, Elianna. Miriam pointed out her son, who was among a group of men around his age, talking about walking around. Adara nodded, "Is he your only?"

"No, I have others as well: Two daughters and five sons," Miriam told her. They kept walking at a slow pace. "Do you have any sons?"

"Yes, I have one. He's not here yet with his wife and children, but he will be."

"Oh, I can't imagine having three daughters and one son. It must've been quite exciting!"

Adara laughed, "Well, I have four daughters, to be honest Miriam."

Miriam blinked then glanced around, "Really, have I met her yet?"

Adara went silent on the subject; Miriam wanted to ask if she was coming but the expression on Adara's face filled with sorrow. "I-I have to get to my husband," she said quickly before leaving.

Miriam tried to talk to her, but Adara was gone. She frowned. Was this child of hers dead?

Wiping her eyes, Adara checked on her well-aged husband, who was trying to keep up with his grandchildren. "Eri..." He stopped what he was doing and turned to his wife. "It'll be starting soon," she nearly whispered.

He knew better; Adara only got quiet when anything about their youngest child was mentioned.

.~.

_On his way to his usual work, Eri spotted the man he met last night. A smile on his face emerged as he thought. 'This is the man I pictured for Kitra.' As he walked over there—as if losing a few seconds of work would hurt—he saw the man was talking to another woman. Eri grew suspicious of this, and began walking at a much faster rate. "The man had showed up this morning—very early...He said he was going to show Kitra their ne—" the man smiled as he placed his hand on the woman's small swollen belly, and another child—about six—popped out behind the woman. _

_Eri had enough. He grabbed the man's collar and held him against the wall. The woman told Eri to let go of him as her small fists pulled on his clothes, trying to pull this man off her husband. "My husband has done nothing wrong, what is wrong with you! Are you possessed?" She yelled then looked at her spouse._

_Eri's mind registered what she said. "Husband? You told us you had no wife, no children, yet here you are."_

_The man struggled to get free, but Eri was a bit stronger than him. "Where is my daughter?" he shouted._

_"What is this man speaking of?" the woman asked, clearly confused._

_People were starting to stare._

_"Where is Kitra?"_

_"My husband does not have your daughter! How can you a—" He held his hand up to stop her from speaking._

_"I-I'm sorry, but he said he would help if I did him a favor," The man simply claimed, no longer moving. _

_"What?" Eri asked, then shook him. "Where—who!"_

_"I never got his name, but he knew you would not agree to it, no matter how much he offered," the man nearly screamed._

_Eri wanted to hit this man, but eventually he spilled everything. Some Roman man was interested in his daughter, but he had to go back to his homeland. Of course, Eri and Adara would never agree to let their youngest be betrothed to some foreigner, especially one who would take her away forever. So the Roman had overheard that this man was in debt and needed the money to keep supporting his growing family. The man didn't want to do it at first, but with another baby on the way, he was desperate. The Roman prince gave him the money and a little more for the price of Eri's daughter. Once it was all on track, all he had to do was get Kitra to the prince and the deal was done._

_Eri dropped the man, asking him where she was. The man quietly responded they were already on the boat back to Rome. His wife looked at him in horror almost, but still stayed by his side._

_"How could you? Not once did you think about the pain you would bring us! Why" He yelled._

_The man said nothing. _

_"You could've brought her back and gave this man his money!" He continued. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just…" he tear up, "I didn't mean to cause you harm but I…I…just – I can't even get her voice out of me head!" He spoke, "the whole time the Roman was taking her, she begged him to stop. To leave her with her family, I never seen a girl fight so much. Please forgive me!" He pleaded. _

_Eri wanted to hit this man, he did not deserve forgiveness. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His child and wife were here. "God may forgive you, but I can't." Eri was speechless after that. He walked away, his thoughts could only imagine what was going through his child's mind. It wasn't only that but what would he tell his wife? His sons and daughters? _

_What broke him the most was before she left, Kitra said she wanted to stay. She didn't want to leave her family yet, but he insisted. _

_Eri couldn't work that day, his mind wouldn't let him. The news of it was to terrible. When he returned home early Adara was concern._

_"Dear, what's wrong are you sick?" She felt his forehead, "You feel fine but your face is so pale."_

_He grabbed his wife's hands. He didn't know if he had the strength or courage to tell her. "Adara…" he began, with a deep sorrow in his voice. When he started, his first words being "Kitra is…" Adara broke down. She cried. Silently he cried as well._

_.~._

The old man sighed; there hadn't been a moment where he wished they weren't forcing this so much. But tradition is tradition; it's how they live. Though still, had they listened that time, what would've been now?

"Sabaaa, I can't find him!" his grandson yelled.

"I'm coming...I'm coming." Eri said. breaking out of his thoughts.

Time seemed to go by fast during weddings. Everyone enjoyed the ceremony and food—maybe a little too much, but it was pleasant, beautiful. It had everything. Both bride and bridegroom were happy for the successful event. Alitzah and Bira sung a few songs here and there and when Chasin finally came, he joined in as well. Adara, when she finally brightened up, talked for a while with Miriam again, apologizing for her behavior. Miriam decided not to press on the issue any further. They had a great time…if it wasn't for the part of the wine running out. Not wanting the bride or bridegroom to be embarrassed, Miriam hurried over to her son for help.

Outside of the gathering, Kitra watched. She spotted her siblings a few times, saw how happy they were and so carefree. She frowned. _Why'd I come back?_ she asked herself. Was there a point? They all moved on with their lives, and here she was trying to get back lost time. They probably thought she was fine. At that moment, it felt like a void had grown in her. So empty.

_I don't even know what to do. If I go back to that jerk, I'll either be punished, killed, or worse...I'll have to marry him! _Kitra covered her face with her palms, shaking her head. _Why, oh why! _Kitra turned around and headed in the direction of one of the back alleys.

"Hey! You!"

Kitra froze in her place; she didn't want to turn around, though the man calling her seemed to disagree as he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn. His light blue eyes stared intensely at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing at her outfit and features.

"...I...I..." Kitra was stunned. She was glad it was one of the stupid Roman guards from around here and not the slave catchers.

"I asked you a question," he demanded.

Kitra forced herself from his grip and backed away, "Look, it's not your business what I am doing. Maybe you need to focus on your job instead!"

"It is my business when you Jews wear our clothing!" he spat at her.

"W-what! M-me? I'm not a Jew...I'm...just Jew-_ish. _See...not...the whol—" she turned around to run.

The Roman went to grab her again, except this time Kitra kicked her left leg into his stomach, causing him to lean over in slight pain. Enough time for her to get away. She ran past him, watching as he was still kneeling over. Smiling—and not paying attention—Kitra ran into another person, knocking them down and causing a scene. Most of the people whispered about it. Some shook their heads in shame before walking away. The men were especially curious as to what the man the strange girl ran into would do to her.

"I-I'm sorry...I wasn't—" She looked at who she was on top of; her light eyes were met with a pair a dark brown eyes.

"Rabbi!" two of the men said.

"Are you alright?" Another came closer and held his hand down to help him up. Kindly the man refused.

_Rabbi? _Kitra quickly got off him and started to leave, though she was stopped by one of the man's followers. He crossed his arms over his chest, telling her she needed to apologize to him, saying how rude she was and a bunch of other crap Kitra had never heard in her whole life.

She cut him off, "Leave me alone!" She pushed past him, yet again she was stopped.

"Woman! You are being disrespectful—"

"Let her go, Simon," the man gently spoke.

Simon turned around in confusion, "But, she—"

"Simon..." was all he said.

Reluctantly, Simon let Kitra go. She didn't even look at him, just ran off. By the time this was over, most of the wedding guests were looking, including Adara and Miriam. Miriam went over to her son to check on him, though he assured her he was fine. She glanced at her new friend who stood there in shock. The woman went over to her, "Adara...something the matter?" She asked, worried.

Adara's eyes filled with tears. All she whispered was, "...Kitra?"

Miriam blinked a few times. _That Roman girl? _She didn't see her fully, but did catch a quick glimpse. Adara wanted to go in the direction of the girl, but Miriam stopped her from leaving. "Adara..." Miriam started, but stopped herself as her friend burst into tears. She tried to console her as best she could, so much so her son took notice.

"Rabbi, we leave tonight?" asked one of his followers.

He simply nodded, "No, I think we'll stay another night..." He looked over at his mother and Adara, walking over to them. He knelt down in front of Adara, who looked up at him. "I wish to stay another night in this town; I hope it would be fine to stay with you and your family."

Adara wiped her tears, "Yes, yes you and your company."

~.~.~.~.~

She sat in a secluded spot away from everyone, catching her breath before yelling at herself, _Some way to draw attention to yourself! _She peeked into the opening; there were a few guards running about, asking where the girl went. _This makes no sense. To my people I appear Roman. To the actual Romans, I'm Hebrew! Really! Can this get any more_—_?_

"Excuse me...have you seen a girl about this high, kind of dark...problems listening to men?" Liviu grinned.

Kitra looked out again. She knew that voice. Liviu was speaking with one of the guards and Lucian was standing there like an idiot. Kitra bowed her head down. _Oh Lord...why me? Why!_ She cried in her mind. There was no point in leaving this spot. Kitra lay down, bringing her knees to her chest. She might as well rest until dark. At least in the night, she'll be less noticeable. She yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

The afternoon faded into the evening. Everyone began to go inside for the day. From Adara and Eri's home, which was near the center of the Cana. On top of the roof, you had a decent view of Cana and its inhabitants. Their daughters were getting ready to leave to their husbands' homes.

"Elianna?" The Rabbi asked.

She stopped tending to her daughter and looked over at the older teacher, "Yes?" It was still a little strange to her how he could be so comfortable speaking so plainly to women.

"Your mother," he began, "why did she cry today?" He kind of guessed why, but it would help to know their story.

Elianna sighed, instructing her daughter to help their grandmother. Alitzah and Bira came into the family room of their former home in time for Elianna to speak. They heard from their father that Adara claimed to have seen Kitra, but it would be impossible to confirm as she was no longer there.

"Ever since that incident, mother hasn't quite been herself. She really thinks she saw Kitra."

"Who is Kitra?"

"Well, she's our youngest sister," Bira cut in, "but we haven't seen her in years."

Elianna nodded, and then sat down. "See, our parents were setting her up for another man—"

"Another?" he interrupted, politely.

"Yes, Kitra...was never accepting of the idea of marriage, and she shot the first two down." Alitzah explained, then held a smile on her face. "The first one,was a few years younger than you are now, Rabbi, and well—what did she say, Bira?"

Bira chuckled, "She told him that in order for it to work, they had to talk for hours every day about their feelings, work, and life." Bira gave a small laugh, "She went on about how she felt unjust about marrying him and how bad she felt that her homemaking skills weren't up to par, but promised that one day she'll make a meal where no one died of sickness, claiming there was a younger sibling, but they became ill and...well, they were gone now."

Alitzah covered her mouth, "Which is far from the truth. Kitra's an excellent cook. But that scared him off."

"Oh, then the second one Ima and Aba picked out! Do you remember that one?" Elianna jumped in. Alitzah and Bira laughed.

"Yes!" they both said.

Elianna turned to the Rabbi, "This one was closer to her age, but he didn't even stay long enough to discuss a price—"

"Kitra came from her room, pretending to be some child named Ari—literally acting like a child—"

"Then—then, she became some man, Elisha, demanding us to cater to 'him' and treat 'him' well," Bira finished, giggling.

Alitzah decided to finish it, "When she came to herself, she apologize to the man and told him other people lived in her mind and she never knew which would come out. But she was happy—"

"—That he would love her enough to put up with it!" All three finished at the same time, laughing. "Mother was always so mad at Kitra for running them off," Elianna added, laughing.

He watched as they happily remember their sister, which brought a faint smile to his face. "So she married this third man?"

Suddenly, the laughter was gone and it grew silent. "No...Actually..." Bira started, but couldn't finish.

Elianna took a deep breath, "The man our parents had for her, he already had a family, and as it turned out some Roman man wanted her. So he used this poor man to trick us. Before we could give the price of Kitra back, she was gone. That was seven years ago, though." Elianna's voice cracked.

"Our parents never forgave themselves for it.," Alitzah mumbled.

He could see the sadness clearly on their faces. Bira and Alitzah wiped their faces off, "So you see, mother couldn't have seen Kitra; she's not around."

"Kitra's probably very happy where she is now and maybe has a few children with her, running around." Bira said. She tried to wrap her mind around the fantasy of Kitra being happy, rather than being miserable.

"But what if she did see—"

"I don't mean to be rude, Rabbi, but that's not possible." Elianna said. "What's done is done. We can't change it..."

"Thing is, she's not really our sister. But to us she—" Bira was blankly speaking when Elianna stopped her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious about this.

Elianna sighed, "We found her about fifteen years ago, abandoned in this cart. Mother never told her, but we think she knows. We were on our way back from Jerusalem because of Passover." She explained.

"Did...you ever try—"

"We have. But no one heard a thing about a missing girl. So we took her in and she became our sister ever since," Alitzah butted in.

No more questions were asked after that, and the three of them left with their children in hand. He sat there looking out the window for some time. Deep in thought, Yeshua looked around the room, his followers had drifted to sleep already. So had Adara and Eri. Moments later, Miriam had awoken and saw her son just sitting there, looking out the window.

"Yeshua? Are you not tired?" she asked.

After a moment, he stood up and headed outside. "I'll be back..." he whispered. Miriam watched as he left, uncertain what her son was thinking.

He walked the darkened streets of Cana, clearing his mind or just thinking of whatever came to him. It really wasn't like the Romans to buy a Hebrew woman; it was pretty uncommon as well to take said woman to another area. What was so particularly special about this one? Yeshua had already delayed a day by staying here; he was supposed to be in Capernaum by now. The light noise of footsteps and movement disturbed his thoughts. He heard someone saying, "We're taking you back," and the protest of a woman claiming, "She'll never go." By now, Yeshua was near the entrance of Cana, a good distance away from where he was staying.

He carefully walked over to where he heard the commotion.

~.~.~.~.~

"Come on now, you have to go back, Kitra!" Lucian said, trying to grab her arms.

"No!" She kicked him in the chin, causing the Roman man to fall. Liviu stood there looking at her. "You can't make me do anything!" Kitra threw a rock at Liviu, who dodged it.

"All right, you've caused enough trouble. You know, women like you need to learn your place!" he said before punching her in the side.

Kitra clasped her hands on her stomach and fell to the ground, coughing as she breathed through the pain. "You...ugh...you... —"

Liviu shook his head. "It was needed force. Get up Lucian!" He commanded. His partner stood up, his lip bleeding.

She tried to get up before they could grab her, but the men were stronger. All she could do was become dead weight to them, causing them to lose their grip on her. Kitra closed her eyes for moment before opening them. She felt a gentle hand on her back and one on her arm, helping her up to her feet. "How was such a thing needed on her?" asked Yeshua.

"Look, this has nothing to do with _you_." Liviu said. "She is property of the prince and he has asked us to return her—"

"She is property of no one. This woman is not an animal, she is a person. I ask you to leave her alone."

Kitra stayed silent. _It's...that man from earlier..._

Lucian laughed, "No. We need her to come back with us now. He bought her. Plus, if we don't, it's us he'll kill. So, having her stay is kind of a problem for us...in our situation, at this moment...right now." Liviu smacked his own forehead at his partner's blabbermouth.

Yeshua glanced about before making a choice. "Then I'll buy her back..." Yeshua almost lost his hold on Kitra's body; the girl nearly collapsed to the ground, in shock at his words. He fixed his grip on her so she didn't hit the ground.

Kitra gasped and looked at him, confused and slightly angry. _I will not_—

"Ha! As if someone like you can buy her!" They said, and then a small bag landed in front of them. Livia picked it up and his eyes widened at the amount in there. "What kind of poor man ha—"

"It does not matter; I give it to you—your master—in exchange for her." Yeshua said, ending his side of the conversation.

Liviu and Lucian looked at each other. Taking the money, they got on their horses. "She's your headache now," Lucian said before they left Cana.

Now alone, they stood there until the men were out of sight. "I hope you're—" Her hand slapped him across the face.

"I will not become some stranger's wife! I am not yours!"

"I didn't—"

"No! You think I am supposed to be on my knees thanking you for what you did!" Kitra yelled. Yeshua rubbed the side of his face. "You are no different from any other man I've met! I am not something to be bought!"

"But I—"

"You know, you make me sick! You think you can waltz over here, 'save me' and expect me to be in your debt!"

"I get that, but—"

"No! That's not how it works. It may be tradition, but I will not stand by and let you think you have the right to run my life!"

"Can I just—"

"What is with you men? You think every woman is helpless and can't defend herself. Sure I was outnumbered, but I could've handled it. I don't _need _you!" She poked her finger into his chest, "and another thing—"

"I didn't buy you for me!" Yeshua had to talk over her. "Kitra, is it not?"

"And if I am?" she said angrily.

"Go back to your family; they miss you." He spoke gently, still soothing the side of his face. _Never knew a woman could hit like that..._

Kitra bit the inside of her lip before walking past him. Yeshua followed behind her. She noticed he was there, but after a while it annoyed her. "I'm going back home! You don't need to follow me!" Kitra said.

"I happen to be staying at your mother's home." Yeshua explained. Kitra's cheeks flushed a soft red. Angrily, she stormed back home. He caught up to her, walking beside her. "Are you always this...?"

"This what?" she muttered.

"Cold?"

"Maybe."

"For such a lovely w—"

"Look, I don't want to hear it!" Kitra waved her arms about. "I had enough of that over there. I don't need it."

Yeshua frowned, and then smirked, "Fine. You're such a bitter and emotionless woman. You'll be alone for the rest of your lonely life."

Kitra stopped and gave him a dead evil stare, "Are you being smart? Because I don't like it!"

"If you don't want to hear positive things, then you'll be more comfortable with negative things."

"Why do you insist on annoying me?"

"Why do _you_ insist on being difficult to someone who's only being nice to you?" Yeshua asked.

"Because...cause..." Kitra paused, "You have a stupid face!" she said childishly.

Yeshua, thrown off by her attempt at an insult, slowed his walking and started chuckling at her. Kitra threatened to punch him in his face if he kept going. Still finding the moment funny, he didn't, though Kitra never went through with her threat.

They finally reached Adara's home. She wanted to go wake her parents, but decided it would be better to wait until morning. Yeshua sat down where he was sleeping. Kitra tried to find a place but there was literally a bunch of guys around, half of them snoring. Rolling her eyes, Kitra ended up walking pass Yeshua. He glanced up at her as she paced around in circles.

"You can take my spot," he suggested.

"No...I'm just nervous..." Yeshua reached out and grasped Kitra's hand, pulling her down to him. He made her lie down and covered her with the thin blanket he would've used for himself. "This is uncomfortable..." Kitra confessed.

"You're uncomfortable…besides, you don't have another place to sleep. And you look like you need the blanket more than I do," he said, referring to her outfit. She huffed and lay on her side, still angry. Yeshua lay next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They'll welcome you back," he assured her before turning his back towards her and going to sleep.

_Will they?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: _Choices_

* * *

He awakens barely three hours later. Getting up, Yeshua ran his palms over his tired eyes, then yawn. It took some time for him to even fall to sleep in the first place. "I've bee around a lot of woman, but I never knew any that snored like that girl." He said, trying not to sound annoyed. Speaking of which, he noticed Kitra was nowhere in sight. The spot next to him was empty, but the cover he gave to her was on his body. He gave a soft smile. Yeshua got up and stretched, he was about to wake his mother when a soft humming came from the roof. Quietly, walking pass and over his disciples, he made his way to the top of the home.

He peeked up, sitting on the edge he saw Kitra running her hands through her long curly-ish hair. Her back faced him; she sat very un-lady like with her legs crossed. The skirt of her outfit, piled in her lap while her legs were out. Yeshua paid no mind to what she wore, she was still covered where it counts. There was barely any sun light around but in the dimming light, Yeshua could see the streaks of gold in her hair. In the dark, he actually didn't notice her differences that much and in the daytime he never got the good of a look at her.

She dropped her hands, letting her hair rest-it touched the small of her back. Kitra was still humming when Yeshua decided to tip-toed closer to her.

"..._halevana...Yavi lach matana."_

"That's a sweet song." Yeshua complimented, when he was close enough.

His comment shocked Kitra, almost knocking the cup over by her feet and causing her to nearly fall off the roof. Quickly, he grabbed her before she fell. "Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, placing her left hand on her chest. She pushed the strands of hair from her face, Yeshua sat down near her. He kept looking at her, she looked back at him causing her face to turn a slight shade of red. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I just woke up..."

"No. I mean, what you did? Why?" Kitra asked, taking her eyes off him.

"What's so wrong with it, I was just helping."

"Well, no one asked for your help! I was fine."

Yeshua didn't understand where all this hostility came from, "Is this how you show your gratitude?" he asked. His hand reached to her, grabbing her chin and making the girl look at him.

"I didn't ask you, maybe I wanted to stay a slave-I mean-" She shut her mouth, slapped his hand away and looked elsewhere. "Forget I said anything." She got up and started to walk back inside but froze at the steps. Then she walked back to where she was sitting, sat down, huffed out air from her lungs. Sitting there in defeat.

Kitra just sat there, saying nothing. Yeshua blinked for a minute, not really sure how to approach her, "You are very different from most women, especially ones I know." He started. She didn't say anything. "You could talk back..." Kitra stayed silent, almost lost in her own little world. He waved his hand in front of her face, "Is there a reason why you don't want to go downstairs?"

She sighed coming back to reality, "I don't even know why I came back." She found herself saying, picking up the cup in from the ground. She took a drink then offered some to him, politely he accepted, "I was thinking that for a while, I mean I miss them, yes, but would it change anything? I mean I would be living with my parents until they wanted to bring up the betrothal or end up living with my brother or one of my sisters. "She glanced at the sun starting to rise, "its just-just I know they'll understand but no one else will, to them they'll only see some almost twenty year old whose a curse to God." She shook her head.

"What about it, has you so frighten?" Yeshua asked after taking a sip of what he now found out is wine, gave it back to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, setting the cup back down, "losing myself, my being, once it happens..." she held her head down as her fingers traced on the hard material she sat on, "what's left of me?"

Yeshua watched as she looked back at the rising sun, he could tell tears wished to escape her eyes but Kitra would not allow it. Her mindset was on an entirely different level, he has met women who had some or even more intelligence then her. But the way she thought, was different. Of course, to him, what she feared was nothing more than what was destined. A beautiful union. One he proudly supported. How could anyone lose anything in it? Yeshua started say something but his mother's voice called for him. Yeshua replied to her, saying where he was. The quiet girl had gone to take another drink.

"Yeshua, you do know we have...to..." The moment she could see him, she saw Kitra as well. At first she had a confused look, for one, she saw her drinking and as before Kitra gave it to Yeshua and he proceeded to do the same-then again it probably meant nothing though so strange. But from the clothes-even though the girl's hair was down and not up-it was the same one from the day before. Miriam gasped a little then looked right at her son, who just gave her a small smile. "Am I interrupting?" For reasons, her face went red.

"No. We were just t-"

"Leaving. Just leaving..." Kitra stepped in. Miriam, a little unsure, nodded then head back downstairs. Yeshua looked out at the sky, Kitra just look down at the ground. "You're actually leaving?" She asked.

He nodded, "well yes. But you did say it first."

"I said it cause, I was leaving to go downstairs. Don't you live in Cana?" Kitra asked.

"And if I did, why would you want to know?" Yeshua asked, the tone in his voice teased her.

Kitra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't! I was just asking because—" She couldn't really think of what to say.

"I'm waiting."

"Because, shut up!" She said, turning away from him.

Yeshua chuckled at her behavior, "I was supposed to be in another place, it'll take a little longer to get there but-" Yeshua stopped and saw she already got up, "you should come." He invited.

"Excuse me? Why?" She said a bit snobbish.

"We'll be traveling quite a bit," Yeshua stood up and walked passed her, "if you don't want to stay here that is. We're going to Capernaum." It was about time Yeshua went to greet everyone, he stopped for a moment, "by the way, Kitra, if I am not a curse to my Father, neither are you." He added, leaving her alone. Kitra, a little surprised, thought about it.

"Wait, what?" She wondered, and then shook the thought away. At the same time, she could hear her parents and her sisters, talking about how they wanted to see Yeshua and his disciples off. She smiled a little. Bravely, Kitra went to see her family, though she waited until she could gain the feeling in her feet.

"It was so nice of you to let us stay for the night." Miriam thanked Adara once again.

"Do not thank us, it was an honor to do so." Adara said with joy, "I only hope you can forgive me for what-" Miriam hugged her, Adara embraced her back. They then looked at each other, but all Miriam did was chuckled and proceeded to leave. She looked at her husband, who shrugged.

Each one of them said their goodbyes and thanks. Adara gave Yeshua a parting gift, hoping it would help them in their travels. She was a little embarrassed, seeing as it might not be enough. But he assured her it was more than enough and was very grateful. Bira and Alitzah both told them all to come back and visit again.

As Yeshua and the others were gone and left their home, they started to continue the day as normal. Bira and Elianna got ready to go to the fields to gather a few things. Alitzah, volunteered to watch the younger children while they were busy. Adara and Eri were going to go visit her son's wife, and then prepare for the upcoming trip. As they were scattered about, Kitra finally had courage to enter and saw her nieces and nephews running about with Alitzah trying to keep up. They hid around and had what look like a simple bowl, they were playing with.

"Come back here with that!" She yelled at her own son. He was only five.

Kitra laughed. Alitzah looked like she had a hard time, but it was only with the very young ones. "Do you need help?" Kitra asked.

She caught her son and catches her breathe, "No way, Kitra, I got this." Alitzah continued to care for the children in the early morning. She walked outside, with her son on her hips. Kitra stood there with the children who stared at her. Kitra felt uncomfortable and tried to walk away from the kids, but they only followed.

It wasn't until Alitzah was close to the neighbor's home, she realized it. Suddenly the mid-twenty year old girl came back running inside the house, dragging her son behind her . Letting go of her child, Alitzah hugged her dear little sister; very tightly. "OH! OH! OH! Kitra! How-I can't believe...it-t." She began to cry, losing her words. Kitra hugged her older sister back, though not with the same amount of strength.

"Who's crying?" Elianna said coming in. Seeing her two sisters, Elianna had to rub her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. "K-Kitra?" She placed the clay pot down and walked over, pushing the over-emotional Alitzah away. She ran her hands through Kitra's hair, touching her face. "You...you're back...I don't what to say." She looked at her, "well except your clo-your clothes! You're practically naked!" She said, a light laughter escaping her mouth. Still Elianna wrapped her arms around her.

Both girls dragged Kitra to their mother; they wanted to surprise her too but with them shouting over and over 'mother, mother, mother!' It didn't go as planned. Adara was indeed surprised, regardless. She and Eri both held tears of joy, both of them apologizing, asking for her to forgive them. Saying they didn't know. Everything they could think of, eventually Bira joined in. With the exception of Chasin, they had their family back again.

Her sisters gathered their children and introduced their children to their aunt, when they were settle and calm first. All of them asking questions about where she was, what was wrong with her clothes, what was it like, her favorite dish, color, anything. Basically anything children their age could think of. Kitra, overwhelmed by it, just told them she was on an adventure for a while. That wasn't enough for them; quickly they ganged up on Kitra, asking even more questions. To Kitra, it was like a sand storm, but with children and their endless talking. Bira escorted them all to another room to calm down.

"What was it like in Rome?" Alitzah asked after the kids left.

"It…was different." She said.

"Was that guy good to you!" Elianna asked, saying it as if she was going to beat someone up if otherwise.

Kitra looked down, "I suppose." She said breathed.

Elianna put her hand on Kitra's bare shoulder, "don't be upset but I have to ask. Did he…you…" She bit her lip.

She caught on to what her eldest sister was trying to say, " what! No! No, no , no, no! Nothing like that happened!" After she said, a collective sigh filled the room. Bira came back, the children were playing a game for the time being.

"We are so happy you are back, Kitra. I just..." Adara broke off her sentence. "I'm so happy." Kitra just smiled then glanced out the window. Adara frowned, "are you not happy too? That man let you come back, after all these years."

She flinched; she just told them she was released, nothing about being forced into slavery, the things she had been through, choices she wanted to make. "Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I wasn't free to go..." She confessed.

They looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?" Eri asked. He had stayed quiet for the longest. He was upset at his youngest daughter's outfit, he wanted her to put on some decent clothing but Kitra had refused. He even threw in the fact of what people would think of her, she didn't care.

"I..." She didn't want to tell them everything, she told them a little. "I had left without permission, I missed you all...but the guards were about to bring me back when..."

"When what?"

"That man, that was here..." She explained the story to them. Her mother had no words to say. Neither did her dad or sisters. They were all at a loss for words. For one, they weren't sure how to make of this. Then she told them about what he had offered her; a chance to leave Cana and just travel. Though she wasn't sure why he was traveling in the first place. Both her parents looked at each other.

"Kitra, don't you want to stay?" Alitzah asked.

She couldn't answer. Her sister's face look disappointed. Eri did as well, Elianna and Bira tried to think of what to say, about all this. Adara just wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?" her husband asked.

"I am upset, but do you not see Eri? Of all people, he-" She got up and left.

Kitra didn't understand, she asked her sisters. They explained it to her about it. The word spreading about how when Yochanan, baptize him in the river a dove flew above them. Kitra didn't believe them at all, said it was just a gimmick. But then explained the miracle he did at the wedding feast. Kitra shook it off. She wasn't going to think that someone like him was or claiming to be a Messiah. Stating if he's _the _Messiah, then she's the Queen of Sheba, although her sisters were lost at what point she was trying to make.

"Sister, you should go." Bira told her. Elianna and Alitzah were a little stunned.

"What, no she just got here!" Elianna said.

Bira sighed, "I know...but," She looked at Kitra, "I can tell you don't want to stay."

"That's crazy, I do!"

"You say it, but when I look at you...the feeling isn't showing. If he asked you to go, then you should. Maybe the life we have isn't the one for you." Bira paused. "You were always the odd one out when we were younger; anyway, it's only fair. Making you stay, would be like making you marry some guy. You don't want to. Plus, it's not every day someone like Yeshua asks you to come with them!"

Elianna agreed, Bira had a point about what she said. No matter how upset they would be, Kitra should do what she wanted. Even if it that was the most uncommon thing for a young girl to do.

"That's nice but no. It's fine-"

"Kitra," The girls' attention went to their fathers'. "It would be nice, to have you back. But think about it, Kitra. The first few days will be good then afterwards, what do you think will happen."

She frowned, "but, after everything-"

"Will not matter." He took his hands from behind his back, giving Kitra a small bag that hangs from her shoulder, "think about it for a while. If we don't see you by sundown, we unders-"

"But-!" They all said; Eri raised his hand up at his three daughters.

"We understand. But you will not leave empty handed, it's not much but it should help. Do not; open the letter that is for him. Understood, Kitra?" Eri asked her, recently she nodded. Eri put on a smile, "now there is still work that needs to be done." He instructed them to go back to their normal duties. All the girls hugged each other and Adara was able to embrace her daughter before she left. The young girl strolled about Cana, having the bag with her. In it were a few items. Bread, a flask, one of Bira's old cloaks, and a little bit of money. Her family wasn't poor, but they weren't rich either. Sitting near one of the wells close by, she thought about it.

Not that there was much, she planned on leaving anyway. But, it felt a little different than just leaving as oppose to your family making you. Kitra pulled out the scroll-like letter. She deeply wanted to see what it said, even though her father instructed her not to. Who would know? She struggled with the choice as she held it, tightly in her grip. Finally, she gave up, just putting it away. By now, it was a little pass noon. Time sure flies when you don't do much. She looked north, _how far are they?_ She wondered.

"What do I have to lose?" Kitra said to herself.

Quickly getting on her feet, she headed north of Cana. Running, sure she would be tired faster, but it was important to her that she caught up with them before they got too far. _If he really meant what he said..._she thought with a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b: _Liviu and Lucian Pt. 1_

* * *

"What do you think will happen?" Lucian asked.

"What do you mean?" Liviu asked.

By now they were on their way to Jerusalem, to meet with the prince. They had stopped at some Samaritan town not too long ago for food and water for them and their horses. In hindsight, it wasn't a good idea to travel with them in this desert land.

"Well, I'm just saying. When we get there, is he going to? I don't know, be lenient?"

"You mean since we don't have the girl?" Liviu asked.

Lucian nodded, "I'm just saying. He put up with her all these years…" he paused, Liviu looked at him. "I just realize something."

"What?"

"What is he going to do with slave money, when we go back to Rome?" Lucian asked in an almost dimwitted tone.

Liviu stopped his horse, and then placed his hand in his dirty rough brown hair. "Are you kidding me!" He groaned. "He'll kill us! What the hell is he going to with slave money in Rome?"

Lucian scrunched his blonde eyebrows. "Didn't I just say that?" He had stopped a few inches ahead of Liviu. "Oh! Maybe he can…." He shut his mouth when Liviu gave him a look filled with hate and annoyance. "…never mind." He lowered his brown eyes to the dirt.

"Now, we have to go back and get her. Argh! I don't see why he wants her?" He yelled, turning the horse back around towards Cana.

Lucian commanded his horse to move, catching up to Liviu he said. "Wasn't it because she could be—"

"Hush! You never know whose listening." Liviu warned him. They went quiet for a few minutes. Before Liviu spoke, "you know, I always wondered why we are here."

"To get the girl... like some plot from a bad children's story." Lucian said mumbling. Then he thought for a moment, "Maybe there is some kind of divine power out there. Like maybe, this god these people worship, maybe he's better than ours. Like, I've always wondered when I die. What being is going to meet me? And explain to me what my true purpose was all along. Or maybe," When Lucian stopped looking at the blue sky, he gazed over at Liviu whose face a held disturb and odd look.

"I meant why we are here, in Israel! Why do we always come here, it never changes." Liviu shook his head, "geez, I ask a simple question and you go all off into some obscene daydream." After he finished berating Lucian, again both Roman men were quiet.

"What do you think is out there, in the rest of the world?" Lucian asked, after moments of silence.

Liviu grinded his teeth against each other. "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I am so sorry about this, I checked it over and the beta I have is busy (she hasn't replied back to me yet, and so I'm posting these up), so if there are errors in these last two chapters, let me know. It looks fine to me. But, anyway, sorry. Hope to get the next one up soon!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Independence...sort of_

* * *

They were only so far from Capernaum, and it was nearly quiet the whole time. They would arrive there by nighttime. Yeshua walked a few inches ahead of them. While the others kept to themselves. Aside from Yeshua, Simon-Peter was the only other above twenty years. Though there were still a few others, he needed. Andrew had check-then re checked their supplies. He walked over to his brother. "Simon, we're missing a few-or quite bit of-shekels." He whispered.

His brother looked at him, "That's not possible, we-"

"Don't worry about it; money is not important at the moment." Yeshua told him, having to over-hear what Andrew said.

"But-"

Yeshua turned to them, "Trust me."

Andrew simply nodded and tried not to worry as much, though those missing shekels would have, came in handy to buy things they needed. His older brother ruffled his hair and instructed him to listen well. Which only made him huffed a deep breathe at Simon's words. They were not sure why they were going to this town, but it was home to them. In addition, a perfect place at least for fishermen, being so close to the Sea of Galilee.

Miriam watched her children with a close eye. Being sure they were on their best behavior, a mother's work is never finish. However, her mind often switched back to the scene of Yeshua and that girl. Of course, Yeshua had always been in the company of women. That woman Mariam, the one he saved because of her 'profession'. He saved her, sent her home to her family. Therefore, it was not so strange, but something did not settle right with Miriam about those two. Intuition, perhaps? She paced herself, to walk quickly by her eldest child. "Yeshua," she started, he peek at her-still walking. "Where did you find that girl?" She tried not to sound too concern, but it must've slipped because of his reaction.

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"I-..."

"I just can't shake this feeling..." She confessed; then a small amount of wind blew through the heated land, almost lifting Miriam's head cover off. Her hands flew up to made sure it stayed on.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, though his facial expression became serious.

"But what I saw on the roof this morning-"

"Mother, you worry too much. We're almost there."

Miriam huffed, "fine, ignore your mother's concern."

Yeshua smiled, "I had done what you asked for at the wedding, even though it was not my time to yet. I don't think I ignore you," he told her. She threw her hands up in the air and went to talk to her daughters.

By sundown, they had reached Capernaum a little bit quicker than expected. Regardless, they all settled into Yeshua's home. Yeshua had moved here sometime earlier, though his mother did not understand why he didn't stay in Nazareth, he only explained it was the will of his Father. Moreover, he had to do as it is written. Perhaps not written psychically but spiritually, it was. It was nothing special about it, the same as any other home in Capernaum, maybe slightly bigger but nothing to spectacular. Until now, he had been enriching his already knowledgeable mind with more information of the Torah, attending synagogues, and small talk among a few locals here and there. Pretty much anything to help during his Earthly mission. Every now and then though, Yeshua made use of the skills Yosef taught him when he was younger, to help his family every now and then. His mother had hurried to prepare a meal for them all, with the help of his younger sisters.

As they got ready to settle down for the day, Yeshua had gotten up to the roof of his home and stared in the direction of the Galilee Sea. His mother spotted him on the way in, she frowned for a moment before going inside. After the few moments of silent, the wind picked up around him, as if it was telling him something. A smiled came on his face and in minutes, the nearly thirty-year-old man, was walking down the stairs and passed his mother.

"Y-yeshua?"

"I'll be back, mother." He said, not looking at her. He left out the door.

"Mother?" said one of her daughters.

"I...I have an odd feeling about this." Miriam said, uneasy. She followed her oldest son. Miriam, saw him walking down the streets where the vendors would be. She picked up her pace, held on to her head cover, and went after him. The direction he headed towards was the entrance of Capernaum. "Yeshua!" She breathed, he turned around.

"Something the matter?" Yeshua wondered.

Her face held a slight tinged of red, "My son, I-" She started. "I don't like this."

Yeshua tilted his head; his long hair with its slight curls shifted. "I will be back."

"It's not, it's just." Miriam could not really find the words. She then took her dark brown eyes off the ground and to her son. "I don't have a good feeling about where you're going. It doesn't feel right."

He placed his hands on her shoulders; "you needn't to." was all he said.

"No, you-Yeshua, I do understand there are something's I will never understand, things I will never get, but believe me when I tell you, I do not feel comfortable about this."

"You talk as if I am some common man, mother, do not forget, I am His Son."

"But you're my son as well!" She raised her voice, which took Yeshua by surprised. Miriam felt ashamed; she lowered her head, "Forgive me...I..." She did not bother to finish, the older woman just stepped away and walked back to the house.

He watched her leave.

* * *

A few miles away from Capernaum, she clenched the cloak tightly. _Walking all day was so tiring. I should have rested when I had the chance_. She whined. Kitra could not spot anyone for hours. The sun had settled into the earth not too long ago. She kept glancing around. Looking behind her constantly. With the moon barely showing tonight, it was difficult to make sure no one followed her. She attempt to pick up her pace, but her legs refused too. She had removed her sandals moments ago, to feel the cooling sand and dirt path between her toes. Mostly because Rome lacked all of this. She really did miss her homeland.

A couple of people walked up to her, "what's a woman like you doin' out here all by yourself." One of them said.

Kitra rolled her eyes, _bandits. Great._ "Well, I'm on my way to town. So if you don't mind..." She walked faster. All that did was making them catch up to her.

"It's such a dark night. And we do have-"

"Look, I am not some woman who needs help, I can travel alone!" She told them, angry already.

The man had grabbed her arm. Kitra on the other hand, turned around and punched him as hard as she could in the face. It did not knock him down, but it got him to let go. "-Why you!" His friend, holding a small torch, went to his aid.

"My word, woman! We're trying to help!"

When she saw them in the faint light, they were nothing more than travelers. Kitra sighed in relief, but felt a bit guilty about her misinterpretation of them. "Well, my point still stands." She stood there, hands on her hips.

The man she punched bled from his inner mouth. His friend ripped something cloth from his robe and gave it to him. "What is wrong with you?" He shouted. They both gather their items and walked passed her.

Kitra turned around, "I'm...sorry..." She started loud but went quiet towards the end. Pouting she continue walking to the next town. _They would have done the same. _She grabbed the cloak again and held it to her body. She kept an expressionless face on though on the inside she felt more of an outcast.

The moon was high in the light pattered sky. If she had left with them, she would already be there by now. However, no, it was late and she was getting tired. She breathed into her hands, as if that would help. Her body shook and began to give in; the woman had no energy left in her. She spotted a large rock, went over, and sat next to it. Leaning on it, regardless of how uncomfortable it is on her body. Eventually, Kitra went to sleep figuring she could just continue in the morning. She kept her body huddled, in a fetal like position. Due to the lack of heat in the nighttime, Kitra's body shook aggressively, the more time went on, and the more her body shook less and less. Eventually, the girl was able to fall asleep.

. . .

_"-even if he was dead, there's his heir."_

_"Heir?"_

_She nodded, "yeah, but that's tough to prove because as far as I've been told, there's not a Queen. So if he had an heir, we'd know about it."_

. . .

Kitra's eyes opened, she saw a clothed torso and bits of the still night sky. The wind blowing could be heard, like a whistle sound. Her face felt like it was stuffed, her eyelids were heavy, and her skin felt hot but cold. Looking up, her vision blurred. Her head hurt from moving even that little bit.

"We're almost there," said a voice.

Not knowing why, she felt at ease and drifted back to sleep.

It felt like seconds later to her; there were hands touching all over her body- a warm sensation touched various parts of her. She felt numbed; the voices were faint and cloudy to her ears. She tried to open her eyes but they refused. Almost as if she was in a dream, Kitra could feel her hair being tug and then a brush or comb going through it. The tooth of the brush of comb hit her scalp repeatedly. A wet cloth on her arms and legs. She could hear things like 'no, not that' or 'hurry up'. The girl picked up one voice in the distance saying something about what to do, but her body began to overwork itself. Again, she started to fade out.

A light humming awoke her from her blacken sleep. She still felt a little heavy but not as much. Something brown covered her body and the room was of a cream-ish color. However, it was dark and she was not sure. Soft padding underneath her body and a warm item on her forehead. Kitra moved her eyes around as if to adjust them to moving, her eyes still felt heavy. The woman attempted to sit up, but her body ached all over.

"Shouldn't move..."

She tried to turn her neck, but it too stiff to even move an inch. Hands then touched on her back and stomach, making her lay down again. Her sight was not as blurry but she could see who spoke to her. "It's...you." She said, "With the stupid face..."

He chuckled, "if it makes you feel better." He removed the wet cloth from her forehead and with his hand felt the heat she emitted. "You're not burning up as much as you were earlier." Yeshua told her.

Kitra did not respond.

Adjusting the blankets on her, he spoke again, "You should have changed, those clothes you were wearing. You could've died out there." He said.

She opened her mouth, "how...did you find me?" her voice very low and weak.

"A couple of men I walked by were talking about a young woman giving them a hard time and striking one of them."

Instead of speaking, she stayed silent for a while before asking, "You've been here the whole time?"

Yeshua looked down at her; she was not looking at him, just at the ceiling. "No, I had arrangements to do that were already planned." Telling her, but then placed a hand on her right cheek, "but I always checked on you." With that, he got up and left the room.

The girl could barely move her arms, from the blankets but she did eventually. _First time, I am on my own and I get sick. _Very weak, she put her arms in the air, maybe only a few inches in the arm. "Yay..." she said, with very little excitement but that was only because she had no energy in her.

Preparing for a trip, Yeshua gather very little belongings. He still had a ways to go. Peter approached him. "Rabbi, is your mother and sisters staying with that girl?"

"No, they are coming with us. Mother and them will go back to Nazareth, then we'll head to Jerusalem as planned."

Peter nodded then noticed he forgot the mention the girl. He remembered her from Cana, and that town was on the way to Jerusalem. "And the girl will be back in Cana?"

Yeshua looked at his disciple, "no, she is coming with us."

A huge look of disbelief fell on him, "What? But-but-why?"

He just nodded and went into the other room. Peter stood there wondering what was going on. He couldn't imagine traveling with just five men and a woman. That's not normal. Still, he tried not to think on it too hard. Maybe there was a purpose for it. What did he know? He had gone by Simon his whole life and now his name became Peter. Who knew what was going on in Yeshua's mind.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Yes, I know, so cheesy but what can I say. But at this point a few things:

-The twelve are not together, yet.

-There is a lot of traveling, I found some timelines about Yeshua's travels and I'm working them into the story.

-Miriam is his Mother.

-Mariam is Mary Magdelene (which he already met earlier).

I swear it will pick up more in the next chapter. Also, let me know do you all wanna know what happened to Kitra while she was in Rome? See, for this story I have a lot of future chapters already written, like a chapter I have done is going to be either Chapter 13 or 16 depends, I also have the ending written out as well. But dunno if that will throw off the story line. So let me know, :D Also, if you think some parts are moving too fast, you gotta remember this is in times before people would 'take it slow' and dating doesn't exist. (Plus, like I got 3 1/2 years to work with =_= )

Heart of the Wind, Glad you like it and sorry bout the long chapters. I tend to just write and write till it feels done. (LOL, the longest chapter I ever wrote was 15,000 words). I'll try to keep a set limit on length for future chapters!~


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _To Jerusalem and Where it began._

* * *

Morning settled and everyone prepared to travel. Miriam and her children; excluding Yeshua, packed their belongings and had food ready to be eaten if needed. But with them going back to Nazareth, it shouldn't take no more than three days, four tops. They waited until the new traveler; Kitra had gotten better from her illness. During that time, Yeshua and his few disciples spoke to anyone who was willing to listen about the teachings and God. At first, it was as little as five or seven people gathering to listen. But eventually a larger group of ten to fifteen came, ears open. It took a full week for her to get back her strength and health. A full week of Yeshua explaining what his mission was, of talking when everyone else was sleep. This was nothing to him, he loved to talk. Yeshua enjoyed company; he was not the type to be alone very long.

Miriam tried to talk Kitra into wearing traditional Hebrew clothing, seeing, as she was in fact a Hebrew woman. Kitra refused, repeatedly, she was more comfortable in the clothes she wore when she arrived to Israel. No matter how many times Miriam would warn her that she was not in Rome that this wasn't okay, Kitra rudely ignored her. She walked away and got ready to go to Jerusalem.

During the travel, the older woman kept her distance from the new girl. Even when they had stopped to eat and rest for a while, she did not bother with her. Yeshua noticed and went straight to his mother. She and his sisters, a few maidservants were chatting about. Talking of many things. Politely he wished to talk to his mother. "My son, is something the matter?" Miriam questioned.

"No," shaking his head, the wool head covering falling off him and resting on his shoulders, "I never have known you to ignore a woman. With Mariam and the others, you welcomed them warmly. With her," Yeshua frowned, "what's the matter?"

Miriam pouted her lips then adjusted her own head covering to keep the sun out of her eyes, "I have tried, but she is the one who is rude. She may have been in Rome but she still knows our traditions." Miriam took her sights off her son and at the girl who sat near the well, waving her hand in the air. "But then again," she said in a lower tone, "who knows what she's seen over there." pursing her lips to the side, she told her son she would try again.

...

"Come on..." Kitra leaned deeper into the well. Trying to lift what water that was there up to her. A few inches away, there it was. The bucket for the well was broken and Andrew and Simon-Peter were in the middle of making a new one. The rope had snapped from the previous users. "Almost-"

"Kitra?"

Surprised, the water was dropped back down into the bottom of the well making a rather large _splash_ sound. Turning around, she was met those endearing brown eyes. "What?!" She sounded irritated.

He helped her out of the well, "if you're going to be with us. You need to be...more-"

"More what?!" Kitra narrowed her eyes at Yeshua.

"Not that." He pointed at her, "for someone who seems to be happy they're back, you don't act like it."

She smacked his hand away, "I am happy, very happy! Just..." Kitra puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"My mother is," Yeshua stopped himself and shook his head. He didn't bother finishing and that was the point. Kitra saw how disappointed he looks and released the air that she captures in her cheeks. As he walked away, telling everyone to get ready to get going, the girl sighed.

Thinking back to earlier, she had to admit, she was unpleasant when all Miriam tried to do was help. In addition, if her mother ever knew that she would upset as well. Kitra sat near the well, looking at the desert ground underneath her sandals. "If only they knew..."

* * *

_.Six years earlier._

_I hate it here! I wanna go home! _

Kitra threw herself on the bed. It's been year and she was miserable. Granted she wasn't the whole time but after what she witness. After she started to let herself open up. She glanced up at the open window with her tear stained face. The night air blew in; it had a view of the sea. Wiping her face, she came to a choice. Kicking off her sandals, she got up and ran out her room. Guards were walking around the area, speaking to one another. Either about their family or taxes or whatever else men chatted about. Slipping by them, she hurried to the side gate that servants used. This guy she was betroth to was very rich. She often wonders where it all came from. Either way, she wasn't staying here.

After leaving the household completely, she walked down the surprisingly crowded streets. There was a group of people gathered around, Kitra got a little side tracked and looked at the attraction. There were five boys all playing instruments she never seen before. Three girls were singing, but one girl was stealing the show. People dropped a few coins into a small cup. The center girl had braided black hair and these bright green eyes. Almost like hers, but just green-er. Her clothes looked like the typical Roman clothes everyone else wore. Just a soft blue color.

_-There's no way you can be who you say you are._

The song sounded so sad but powerful, she stood there for a minute. Just listening, she actually liked it. It was so different; she thought was the only one. Who wrote songs based on emotions and not about praising. Still, that fact did not change anything. Kitra and the girl caught each other's sights. The girl gave a small smile. Kitra did not. The Hebrew woman left as the girl sung, -_Have I changed so drastically?_

Moments had passed, Kitra sat on the edge of a rather large cliff. The tides of the ocean angrily sit the base of the earth. Its how she felt. So angry. So uncontrollable. She felt so stupid to fall for such things. She took her hair from the ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She had nothing more to live for. Why? She was never going to see her family. She would be stuck with a man who had multiple concubines. She would be unhappy. Was this life? Is this what her God had intended for her? Again, she shed tears; the makeup on her face bled everywhere. Dark black lines smeared under her eyes. The lip coloring fading.

Finally, after hours, she smiled. She didn't know why, but she did. Kitra stood up, she may have not picture her life this way, but she could choose to end it. And she'll end it in the one place she loved more. At least in death, she could be free like the ocean she admires. With one flawless step, Kitra let herself fall into the arms of the roaring waters.

Silence. There was nothing but silence. Kitra opened her eyes; she saw nothing but dark blue emptiness. _Is this Hell?_ She knew not to kid herself, taking your own life. What spot was there in Heaven for that? Kitra blinked, she did not see or hear anything. However, a throbbing pain on her chest begged to differ. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rubbed her stomach. She was not on any ground, just floating. It was quite a strange feeling. She attempted to move her legs. _That's strange..._she thought. It didn't feel like her legs. She looked down; her eyes must be still adjusting because her legs didn't look like legs. It looked like a..._AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _She screamed in her head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kitra screamed, bubbles flew everywhere around her. Suddenly, she clasped her hands over her mouth. She didn't die. She's just under water. She tried to go to the surface, but ended up colliding into some rocks. Kitra looked at her 'legs' again. It was attached to her. A fish looking end part. With a bright color of pink and some hints of yellow. When she tried to move her legs again, the tail flickers about. Her eyes widen. She wanted to breathe but she could not. Her heart raced so much at this point.

If it could not get worst, she heard weird noises coming from the right of her. She saw a girl about her age swim to her. Her mouth moved but a new language spill from her lips. _How can she do this? Wh-What is going on?_ The girl reached for Kitra but the frighten girl moved. Confused the girl spoke again, it wasn't until she realize it was the same girl who was singing. Kitra even more scared attempted to swim off but again crashed into some rocks.

The strange girl worried, swam over to her, grabbing her arms. Kitra fought to get free from this girl. This strange and unnatural creature. Wait. Kitra was the same! Except this girl's tail was a dark green. Her black hair became entangled with Kitra's golden brown hair. Out of nowhere, the girl moved her hands and kissed Kitra. Unable to register this with her mind, Kitra's eyes rolled into the back of her head and went limp.

"Shusssh!"

"You can't bring her here! She's-"

"She's one of us!"

"But mother!"

"Mother will understand! Besides, I couldn't leave her out there."

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"Coward!" a pause, "Oh...hey...there." The girl looked at Kitra, who was waking. "You kind of passed out back there. Don't worry, you're at my house."

"Uhhh? Huh?" Kitra struggled to speak. She looked around, the room she was in. "Wh-where am I?" That was when she noticed her hair floated all around her. Kitra waved her hand a few times; bubbles were created and then disappear. Kitra quickly held her hands over her mouth, she was underwater, and she could drown any minute.

The green-eyed girl shook her head and smirked, "honey, do I have news for you."

...

"So what happen to this King?" Kitra asked as they swam through a courtyard. Nicola, the name of this girl-er half girl at least, lived near a palace. She was taking Kitra through the palace to show her around.

"Well, the kingdom thinks he's dead. But my mom swears he's alive." Nicola told her, she showed Kitra a statue of the King.

Kitra looked at it; it was so weird how their world was so similar to hers. Just under the ocean. The statue had the image of their King holding a staff and he stood proud. It was so detailed. From the strands of his hair to the tones of his muscles. "So..."

Nicola crossed her arms over her bare chest, "I dunno, but my mom has this feeling. And even if he was dead, there's his heir."

"Heir?"

She nodded, "yeah, but that's tough to prove because as far as I've been told. There's not a Queen. So if he had an heir, we'd know about it."

"How does your mother know...or thinks she knows?"

"They were close, I mean she was his advisory, but they were friends. I asked if she loved him, and she said at one point but he fell in love with some other woman. I dunno. My mom's a bit crazy sometimes." Nicola explained.

Kitra looked at the statue again. This was still so shocking to her; moments ago, she was taking her own life away. Just to learn there was another side of her. So much more. A mermaid! Of all things. Who would've imagine? Nicola explained a lot to Kitra. About the culture and laws, clothing was not worn here. No one was ashamed of his or her nudity; the males were cover more than the women were. When Nicola explained, Kitra made a shock face that caused her new friend to laugh. The food and pass times. She explained that every merfolk is musical gifted. From singing to song writing to instruments. Some could do more. Like these abilities, some merfolk could control the winds, the water, or earth. She said it helped their lives better. Like building homes or shops, furniture. Nicola said she could move the earth above and below water. Something her mother can do. While her brothers and sisters some could move the air. Some couldn't at all. But you never know.

The girl also told her most were natural born healers. They could help rid a merperson or human of sickness. But there were others who would wreak havoc on the surface. Creating storms and luring human men to kill them. But some didn't know better. Like her mother before meeting her father, she almost killed her human lover because she didn't know he could not breathe underwater. Kitra had asked if merpeople and humans got along, Nicola told her that sometimes they do or don't but a merfolk was never allow to tell a human about their true self or they would be cursed. Humans had to find out on their own. She also said they mated as well, but it was done above water anything underwater was merely for pleasure.

The green-eyed girl also told her that when a mermaid became pregnant she could not return to the sea until the birth of the child. Then afterwards the newborn must be introduced to the sea. It see if it will adapt to both human and mer life. If not the child died. Kitra was shocked by this but that was their ways. If the father was a merman, the chances of the child surviving increased. However, if the mer parent was the mother, it decreased.

That was when Nicola lifted her left hand and showed Kitra a gold bracelet with two chains attached to a ring. On the bracelet was a white gemstone. Adore with many miniature gems. The gem on the ring was white as well. Kitra admire it so much.

"See, this is the Charm of Purity. Every mermaiden is permitted to wear this to prove she is a virgin. See, we take it seriously here too. The gem, well that's called the Innocence Stone. Its white color proves we have not lain with neither mermen nor human. But will change to the color of our takers tail, to show who has taken us." Nicola explained, "It's usually passed down from generations but...I know I saw an extra one somewhere in the castle." Nicola grabbed Kitra's arm and swam through the halls of the kingdom.

"Is this allowed?"

"No. But as long as we don't get caught." Nicola laughed.

"Nicola what if a wom-I mean maiden were to lay with a human?" Kitra asked.

"Oh...well I think the stone turns into your own tail color." Nicola said a little unsure. "I just can't believe you never knew you were part mermaid! I mean, well, you're not dead so one of your parents must've-"

"Neither of my parents. I mean, I never seen them in the water. But..."

They stopped, Nicola turned around. "Neither...hmm, maybe you're adopted." She suggested, before sneaking into a room. Nicola forced Kitra to come in. "This is a storage room. I usually come in here to see what no one will miss. But...ah ha!" She grabbed a decorative box and gave it to Kitra. "I'm sure no one will mind, but-" she opened in the box.

Kitra was in awe over the gold bracelet and ring jewelry. The gem on the bracelet was black though as well as all of the gems. "Is it dirty?"

Nicola took it out the box and asked Kitra to raise her left hand, "No, it's just no one as worn this yet. It was like after it was made, they just put it in storage!" She shook her head and clasped the bracelet on Kitra's wrist and the ring on her middle finger. The gold vibrated on her skin and adjusted to her size. The gem glowed brightly before settling on a white coloring. Nicola smiled, "Still a virgin are we?" She jokingly teased. "That's new, because I've seen most human women our age already bearing children."

"How does that work with...our kind?" Kitra had a difficult time saying it. "Um, weddings, mates?"

Nicola blinked in surprise. "When we fall in love. That's how."

They began to leave the room, "there's no betrothal?"

"What? Um...whatever that is, no. I mean, we don't choose husbands and wives. When let our hearts pick. Old fashion, or crazy call it what you may but I've seen a lot of happy couples down here. Basically, if our spirits tells us that 'hey, this is your soul mate!' We go to them. Our kind as made it through all these years so we're not doing it wrong. Not that what humans do is wrong, it is different. But hey...to each one's own, right?" Nicola said.

The two of them exited the palace, sneaking pass a few mer-guards; who were armored and had weapons. The young teens quickly swam over to the gates; Kitra had trouble keeping up with Nicola. The mermaid grabbed Kitra by the hand and dragged her to town. A town, which looked very much, likes any other town. It had homes, shops, vendors, even those who were selling jewelry and items from the surface world. Kitra's eyes lit up, never had she been so amaze by anything in her life.

"If you think this is amazing, just wait."

"Wait til what?" Kitra asked.

"You'll see." Nicola said in a singsong voice, and then they both flicked their tails and headed into town.

...

_The next few years were not so bad. I had a place I could go to. I learned about myself in a way no one can compare to. A thing about myself, where I understand why I felt different but never knew why. But a part of me is scared, we tried to find records of my birth in the kingdom's records but nothing came up. They had names of every merchild born, with their parents name registered and the year. Even though this part of me, I was learning, there was still the other half of me. I always saw myself as a Hebrew, a child of God. But what if, what I am not? What if it turns out my mother was a mermaid, what would I do then? I wouldn't be Hebrew anymore, I would lose a part of myself. That's all I've ever known. But then why would my parents abandon? What was wrong with me?_

_All these questions and more came through my mind day in and day out. Just as I was excited and happy, I became more sad and confused. I don't understand. Why am I going through this? I don't even know who to talk to anymore my God or the Goddess these merfolks worshipped? And then the idea of marriage frighten me more, even if I were to find someone, would he even accept me for everything I am? If I am worth anything?_

_Again, I felt alone._

* * *

A soft touch woke her up, "Hey...we're here." Again the touch shook her.

Kitra woke up; she had falling asleep on the donkey. After Miriam and her children stayed in Nazareth, she was quite tired of walking. There was rest in Cana, were they stopped by her parents for a few minutes before having to leave again. Yeshua and Eri exchanged a few words before they left. She wanted to know what they said but the look Yeshua gave her shortly after, it made her not want to. Sitting up on the donkey a fabric fell off her shoulders. Looking at it, she grabbed it from behind her and held it in her hands. "What's this for?" she asked, Andrew was walking a long side her.

He was a few years older than she was, "Rabbi put that on you, the sun was burning up and you have all that gold and little clothes." Andrew looked at her, "he's taking a liking to you."

Kitra rubbed her eyes before playing with her curly hair, "so? I thought he was like that with everyone."

Andrew nodded, "yes, that is true. I suppose I was just taking it out of context." Andrew said quietly. "Then again, I may not have known him a long time, but you're the first I have seen where he stayed by your side during your sickness." Andrew added that before walking ahead and catching up to his older brother.

Kitra scoffed and rolled her eyes, she knew it was nothing more than Yeshua just playing his part. His talks about being this and doing that. That's his nature and so what? It didn't mean anything. She looked at him, guiding the group into the Holy City. A smile on his face as he chatted to Peter. She noticed his skin was a little red, probably from the heat. Kitra looked at the material in her hands. _Idiot..._

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **

**Mariposa Sabrosa- **LOL, no, but she's a bit different and from what she's been through, she's more cautious. I hope that because of the small glimpse of her past makes it a little clear. And it seems that way, that Yeshua has a crush, but at the moment no, later yes, but now, no. He's just concern, you know.

**Heart of the Wind 007- **That's totally not pathetic! It takes a lot of work to write a bunch of words, at least you can do it. Half the time I feel like giving up and stopping. XD I'm so easily discourage, I write for a minute and it feels like a lot but it turns out to be like 100, LOL. But I'm glad you like the chapters and I hope you'd like this one.

**Cinefila**- I'm so happy you like this story and I hope you continue to like it! :D And don't worry about any mistakes, I make a lot of 'em. And you're from Spain! OMG, I love Spain! It is so beautiful and amazing food! I love food. lol

...

I update on random, sorry if I seem like I'm skipping some things, I'm not trying to. But I just go home a few hours ago and I'm stuck with nothing to do. Except write, I can't force the recovery process to hurry up. If I could, I would 100% right now. lol. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I'm not sure if anyone will get it, but when Kitra explained that she was afraid to 'lose herself', this is what she meant, she would have to pick one or the other...(omg, you see where this plot is going XD? ) not both. Because, well if mermaids were real and it turned out your spouse was one, that would be a little...odd. I mean I know in these times, that would be the coolest thing in the world! But in those times were myths and legends were 'real', no.

And somethings about mermaids are from myths and some I made up for the purpose of this story. :D


End file.
